Aurelia Riore
Aurelia Riore is a Huntress dropout and a member of The Lanterns. She followed her partner and friend away from the academy in hopes of supporting her through everything. As the team mother, Aurelia does her best to keep the peace and smooth out arguments. She wields a Radiant Ignition Flail Torch named Firefly. Appearance Aurelia has long blonde hair the flurries out to her waist. Her kind demeanor is emphasized by her large brown eyes that contrast with a light skin tone. Despite being of average height and build, she feels much larger to those who know her. She often likes to wear autumn colors saying that it makes her feel like "a strong, sturdy oak." Her typical casual wear consists of a long sleeved plain yellow shirt with cross stitches in various places and a brown strapped vest. She also wears marsh colored pants and brown boots. As the two blondes in the group, she often stands in contrast with Ylisse's elegant clothes. Personality Always cheery and willing to look at the silver lining, Aurelia's mere presence is often enough to generate the same feelings in others. Many can tell that she's someone who enjoys laughter and sharing joy. In times of sadness, Aurelia is often the first one to bring some cheer and lift moods. She treats each one of her friends as family, regardless of how they feel about it. She takes on the role as a confidant to spill secrets and worries, both for her team and for others. Despite her improved temperament and outlook on life, Aurelia still retains her old delinquent ways in the back of her mind. Though not often, enough stress causes this explosively aggressive side of her to emerge, instantly cowing most who know her into submission. Even so, Aurelia normally tries to avoid confrontations with others, hoping to keep things quiet and peaceful as the team mother in whichever group she's in. Though she doesn't like to admit it, Aurelia feels as if she uses her teammates to substitute her sister. While at the academy, Aurelia was an avid member of the gardening club. She woke up early mornings to tend to her seedlings. Both at the academy and while traveling with the Lanterns, Aurelia writes a letter home to her sister. She scribbles several pages of her time with the team and her classes, along with the occasional photo or two she gets from Ylisse. Her favorite moments in the week were when she received Illyana's letters back, where she carefully organized them in a box under her bed. The most painful part of traveling for her is being unable to receive her replies. History Aurelia grew up in a run down suburb of Brookes City along with her parents and younger sister, Illyana. Three large street gangs held power: the Herons, Vipers, and Lynxes. With the streets riddled by territory disputes, the only way to stay safe was to pick a side and stick with them. Sick of being terrified and hoping to keep her family safe under their protection, Aurelia joined up with the Herons who owned the neighborhood. After she was beat in, Aurelia was quickly swept along their pace. Though her parents could understand her reasons, it was still a choice they couldn't condone. As time went on, Aurelia began rising up the Heron's ranks. She grew accustomed to the violence and began losing her original reasons for joining. Her relationships with her family became strained, lashing out at them time and again. Soon she left home, shunned by her parents, and stayed on the streets with the gang. Though Illyana always showed concern for her, Aurelia ignored her. Even so, she did her best to hide this alternative side of her in school, keeping up a facade of studious kindness. She kept a distance between herself and the other students, hoping she could avoid trouble and anyone who might learn her true self. While she made time to study and keep her records clean, Aurelia spend the rest of her time running around with the Herons. Eventually the animosity between the three gangs escalated into a battle of territory. Tasked with burning down a Viper capo regime building, Aurelia set fire to it in the middle of the night with other Herons. However, they were caught by opposing gang members and a streetfight drew out. Eventually, this battle of fists and fire grew across the area and even drew in the Lynxes. A massive battle spread across town alongside a vicious fire that torched the city. At some point, she blacked out and woke up in a hospital. Due to her youth, the officials assumed she was a civilian caught up in the brawl. With fire having spread across the suburbs, her own family's house caught on fire. Illyana survived the results, but was left paralyzed from the waist down. Their parents put her at fault, which Aurelia truly felt. Though Illyana showed no signs of blaming her, and was truly glad that both of them made it out alive, Aurelia was crushed by her guilt. She vowed to leave the street gangs and make something of herself, if not for her, but for her dearest sister. She later found herself at the academy where she could leave her past behind her. Aurelia quickly befriended a number of freshmen on her first day including Celina Cavell whom she'd later partner with. After the Battle of Beacon, she wasn't ready to return home and didn't feel right continuing her Huntress training. Upon hearing that Celina was leaving, Aurelia chose to follow and support her. Weapons Firefly Aurelia wields a Radiance Ignition Flail Torch (RIFT) known as Firefly. The head of the weapon appears as a traditional 8-faced street lantern coated in bronze with steel framing attached to a long pole. A retractable chain runs along the inside of the pole connecting to the lantern portion. A small vestibule of dust sits in the lantern's chamber capable of igniting in large bursts or slowly over time as a flame. The lantern head can extend from the shaft due to the retractable chain inside increasing its swinging range. Semblance Radiance Aurelia possesses an energy amplification semblance known as Radiance. She can emit pulses from her body that carry energy transferring to whatever they hit or pass through along the way. She can also lay her hands directly onto her target to increase Radiance's effectiveness or to more accurately direct it. The energy amplification tends to add itself to whatever primary function or characteristic it comes across. For example, passing through fire adds the energy to the heat and causes it to grow. The pulses traveling through organic matter direct the energy into cellular respiration, promoting growth and recovery. As a side effect of energy amplification, Radiance passively gives Aurelia energy while not being used. Its active components drain her own body's strength, and overuse completely paralyzes her body but leaves her mind intact. Luckily she maintains feeling in her face, allowing her to talk while out of commission. It's currently unknown of this has left Aurelia with any sort of personal trauma. Abilities Aurelia possesses a great amount of strength and energy both from her own body and from the power Radiance grants her. She's naturally blessed with great physical abilities and reflexes. Combined with a heavy blunt weapon like Firefly, Aurelia's prowess becomes greatly magnified. Her above average strength lets her make strong use of Firefly for a combination of both fast and strong strikes. By sending her semblance into the lantern at a timely pattern, she can ignite the dust and create explosions upon impact, usually done with the head extended for more distance and safety from the recoil. With her normally kind personality, most of her acquaintances consider Aurelia a prime source of positive energy. She'll often act as the mediator for bouts between friends and classmates. On the other hand, her erupting anger can also cow almost anyone into quiet submission. With her experience in the Herons, Aurelia still recalls intimidation and interrogation tactics. Though she hates using them, sometimes it's necessary for the Lanterns. Even without her semblance, Aurelia has always had a green thumb, with any plants under her care burgeoning into fruition. She seems to have a natural disposition in caring for anything living, such as pets and even other people. Relationships The Lanterns Celina Cavell :As Celina's long time partner and teammate, Aurelia tends to dote on her a lot as close friends. She cares deeply for her like a second sister. Knowing that she couldn't replace Elion, Aurelia supports Celina through all her decisions and hopes that she can move on some day. Talia Ceres Zephryn Hollow Ylisse Aberforth CRVN Vesper Alice :Aurelia and Vesper normally talked very little, but had a tacit understanding of each other. Though Aurelia made attempts to befriend her and grow closer, Vesper naturally showed disinterest. The two refused to fight each other under any circumstances, though for seemingly different reasons. Nyx Astraea :Aurelia always acted as Nyx's mother figure despite being the same age. She constantly worried about her eating habits and couldn't help but view her as a child learning about the growing world. She hoped that she could become something like family to Nyx in hopes of filling the void of her orphanhood. Family Illyana Riore :From a young age, Aurelia and Illyana were close siblings growing up. Even though a rift grew between Aurelia and their parents, Illyana never feared or shunned her sister, which became an irreplaceable form of love in Aurelia's eyes. After nearly causing Illyana's death in her very last street war, Aurelia left behind the gangs in hopes of atoning, and dedicating her life to saving people. Etymology Aurelia comes from the Latin word for 'golden'. Riore stems from the Italian word fiore, meaning 'flower' or 'bloom'. Firefly references the insect of the same name. Radiance is the emission of light or heat. Category:Argence Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character